Les Gardiennes du Destin en ont décidé autrement
by Anthonaki
Summary: Harry veut mourir... Oh que oui... Mais tout ne ce passe pas comme prévu lors de son suicide organiser... Il se retrouve alors devant les trois gardiennes du destin, celle qui décident de qui vit et qui meurt; les Parks. Elles lui proposent une nouvelle vie, une deuxième chance de réussir. Une chance de recommencer à zéro. /!/ Chapitre court Slash (relation sexuelle) /!/
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Donc on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction !_

 _Pour les lecteurs de Quand Notre Vie N'Est Qu'Un Mensonge, sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas, j'ai tout simplement changé d'ordinateur... J'écrivais cette fiction sur mon ordinateur de bureau mais il m'a lâché donc faut que je recommence tout sur mon portable... Bref, les ennuis de l'écrivain..._

 _Donc petit disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est les personnages inventés et l'histoire, la plupart des persos et l'univers appartiennent à JKR !_

 _Les chapitres seront extrêmement court, 200-300 mots ! Il y en aura par conséquents, très fréquemment !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne le regardait…

Agé de maintenant près de quarante-deux ans, le garçon qui avait survécu était blasé par la vie… Pourtant, tout le monde ne voyait rien qui clochait il avait un bon métier qui rapportait assez, des amis en or et une famille parfaite. Mais ça, s'était que le dessus de l'iceberg, ce qu'Harry pensait être véritablement sa vie avant qu'il ne découvre leur trahison à tous, le dessous de l'iceberg.

Ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, n'était en fait que des personnes payées par Dumbledore chaque années depuis leurs onze ans pour faire amis amis avec lui…

Ses enfants n'étaient en réalité pas les siens mais ceux de l'amant de Ginny… Amant qu'elle fréquentait déjà avant leur mariage, ce qui tourna encore le couteau dans la plaie déjà béante qu'était le coeur d'Harry…

Quand il entendait dire « Rien ne vaut l'amitié et la famille », il avait envie de rigolé…

Il regarda une derrière fois autour de lui, puis posa son regard sur le flacon de potion rouge carmin posé devant lui, il le déboucha, porta le flacon à ses lèvres puis avala son contenu et l'effet fut quasi immédiat et le dernier des Potter, le Vainqueur de Voldemort, un des Héros de Guerres mourut et termina ses jours dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui une vie n'étant tissées que de mensonges plus gros les uns que les autres et de trahison…

* * *

 _Voila pour ce prologue !_

 _Une p'tite review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Donc me revoila avec le premier chapitre !

Je dis déjà un grand merci aux personnes ayant laissé une review, mis la fanfic en favoris ou en follows !

Donc avant de commencer à lire voici les RaR :

Petit Ours : Merci :) Oui, quelques fautes mais bon, je suis pas doué en orthographe bien que j'ai relu plusieurs fois le prologue ^^

fan de fanfictions : XD Mais j'aimerais préciser que je suis un homme *hum hum* (merde, on dirait Ombrage avec ces deux mots :') )

* * *

Chapitre un

L'endroit où se trouvait à présent Harry était un endroit d'un blanc immaculé.

Pendant un instant, il se crut revenu à la « gare de King Cross » où il s'était retrouvé après que ce cher Voldemort lui ait envoyé l'Avada Kedavra…

Il regarda autour de lui et revit l'arche de la Mort un peu plus loin. Le sosie de l'arche dans laquelle était tombé Sirius presque vingt-cinq ans auparavant…

Seulement, ici, trois femmes étaient assises devant, un tenant une pelote de fil, des autres les déroulantes et enfin, une les coupant. Elles semblaient prises par leur travail et étaient concentrées là-dessus à l'extrême.

Soudain, elles regardèrent vers lui et lui firent signe d'approcher.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Harry entendit distinctement cinq mots

– Nous t'attendions Harry Potter.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre deux !**

* * *

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, puis il fut coupé dans son inspection par celle qui déroulait le fil.

– Tu as emprunté le mauvais chemin, un dont nous avions pourtant essayé d'empêché le cheminement en mettant des obstacles presque insurmontable de temps à autres.

Le Survivant la regarda perplexe.

– Personnellement, j'ai mis désolation et mort sur ce dernier, dit celle qui tenait le fil.

– Moi, j'ai mis amitié, fidélité, amour et passion sur un deuxième chemin, dit la dernière.

– Et pourtant, malgré le chemin lumineux que nous avons tracé pour toi avant même ta naissance, tu as choisis d'emprunté le chemin sinueux, celui des pleurs, du chagrin, du mensonge et de la trahison, repris la première en le regardant de ses yeux bleu clairs.

– Nous t'offrons donc une deuxième chance. Une chance de repartir à zéro, en reprenant les bases de ton ancienne vie pour t'en construire une nouvelle. Une chance de réécrire ton histoire Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitre avant la mi-juillet en raison de mes examens et du fait que je part en vacance :)**

 **Bon mois de juin !**


End file.
